XV Members
by Pokemon67
Summary: Summary: Where I lose my heart and somehow end up in... a video game?
1. Chapter 1

XV Members

Summary: Where I lose me heart and somehow end up in a... video game?

**Me: This, is my long awaited fan fiction! I came up with this last year in fall, while raking leaves. I have written it again and again until I have finally got it now I wanted it! I hope you will enjoy this!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts the game nor Kingdom Hearts the moon**.

I was running, running fast. 'I can win this time,' I thought to myself. 'I'll beat her.'

All of a sudden, I wasn't racing my brothers and sisters on that spring day. Instead I was falling, falling fast. 'What the...' I thought. I closed my eyes and I heard a splash. I felt myself fall down into water. 'Water? There's no water near here...' I felt myself landing on my feet and I opened my eyes. I did a gasp. I was under water? How is that even possible? White doves flew around me and a bright light began forming at my feet.

When the light faded, I saw that I was standing on stained glass. The picture was of a boy surrounded by small pictures of...

'Wait, that's Sora...'

A sound made me look up from the picture that I was standing on. Three small pillars that weren't there before were in front of me. The first one had a wand, the second a sword, the third had a shield.

"Choose one, for the time is near," said a voice.

I walked toward the pillars when I heard a shout. I turned to see a girl about my age with long brown hair wearing a flower print sundress. She had a pole in her hand which a sort of black thing had its jaws clamped on.

"Quick!" The girl said, turning to me. "Grab a weapon!"

I looked at the girl in horror. Her face, her dress, it was exactly like mine...

"Hurry!"

I quickly snapped out of my shock and grabbed the sword, but before I could go help the girl, she screamed.

The black thing that had been attacking the girl came running at me. It looked like a small Neo Shadow from Kingdom Hearts, only it had a tail that had looked like little eyes.

"Run! Quick!" The girl shouted. When she did, I quickly realized that this thing didn't look like a heartless from Kingdom Hearts, but was a heartless.

Upon this realization, I couldn't move. I was scared. What was going on? Why was I under the sea? Who was this girl that looked exactly like me? And why am I seeing heartless!?

The heartless charged at me and I still didn't move. I wanted to, but it felt like my shoes were stuck to the glass that I stood on. All I could do was scream as the thing passed though me.

I fell on the glass, gasping for air. The girl ran toward me, but black things clouded my vision.

"I'm to late," I heard the girl say before I fainted.

* * *

Gravel sticking in my hand caused my to wake up. I sat up and saw that I was back at my Aunt's house.  
But there seemed to be something wrong...

"Guys?" I called out. Where had my brothers and sisters and cousin gone? Weren't we racing? Then I remembered the girl and the heartless. No, that had to have been a dream, everyone must have gone inside. I got up from the driveway and walked towards the house.

"Are you sure this is the place?" I stopped as I heard a voice.

"This is where VII said that she is located," said another voice. "So this must be the place."

The voice from before sighed. "Well, if mister Saïx is so sure then I guess returning home is out of the question?"

Saïx? Who where these people? I creeped to the other side of the house where I heard the voices. Two people were standing there. Both people wore identical black cloaks, but there hairstyles couldn't have been more different. The first person had silver hair that covered his left eye. The second person had red hair that spiked backwards. My eyes widened as I looked at them, they looked like... No, they-they just looked like them, they weren't really. I turned away from the two people and went into the house.

When I entered the house, I did not see my family, no, instead there were black things all over. The things were Shadow heartless!

"What the..." I said aloud. Okay, my dream was frighting enough, but this was no dream. My Aunt's hours was infested with heartless! Before I could blot out the door, I saw the mirror.

The bathroom door was open, so I could see the mirror, but I couldn't see my reflection as you should see when you look into a mirror. Instead I saw me with longer hair, but I wore the same dress. Just like the girl in my dream...

Was this the same girl?

"Run," The girl in the mirror said. "You have to leave this place. Whatever happens, you can't let Organazation XIII get you! Run..." She winced. "N-no! I-" whatever the rest of her massage was, it vanished with her and I saw myself in the mirror again.

A shout from outside made me snap back to reality. 'Lucas,' I thought. My brother must have been outside still. I ran out the door and down the steps.

I ran to the side of the house where I had heard the scream, but my brother I didn't see. Small black dots were falling from the sky. I heard a sharp cry that made me cringe in fright. I slowly turned around and saw a very, very big Phantom Tail.

I screamed as it swung its huge tail at me. I pressed my back against the fence, trembling as the heartless beast attacked everything in its sight. It looked at me for a long time before it charged, it's mouth wide open.

I heard a clash and I opened my eyes. In front of me, instead of big jaws was a person. The person had spiky red hair and wore a black cloak. It was the same guy I had heard talking. He had in his hands two frisbee like things, charkramores were they called? A blast of blue ice came though the air and shot the Phantom Tail, it then faded.

"Good job Zex," the red haired guy said, "But I could of handed that one by myself."

"Whatever you need to say to feed your ego VIII," 'Zex' replied. He was the other guy I had seen.

'Wait, Zex, looks like Zexion, and the other guy looks like Axel, and the Zexion guy had called him VIII, oh man... Please tell me this is a dream!'

Axel turned to me. "Well, after looking though this stupid world for you we've found ya! Talk about a long mission!"

'Mission? Okay, I'm really freaked out now..' I could feel cold sweat drip down my back.

"Get out of her face, VIII," Zexion said plainly. "You're scaring her."

Axel turned back to Zexion with a no doubt snotty reply, I heard a voice. "Quick, nows your chance!"  
I didn't bother to think about who's voice it was (though I did feel like I heard it before) I just took the advice and ran away from Axel and Zexion.

I ran back to the driveway. Ahead of me I could see four people. There were two girls and two boys. The first girl had curly brown hair and green eyes. The second girl was very little and had straight brown hair and brown eyes. The first boy had curly brown hair and brown eyes. The other boy had straight brown hair and blue eyes.

I ran toward them. "Guys!" I shouted, relived to see my siblings.

"Hanna!" The first girl shouted.

"Jump Han! Quick!" The little boy shouted.

Jump? I looked down to see that part of the driveway where I was was separated from the part where they were. Horror struck me as I looked at the gap. I could make it, but how far down was that pit?

"Come on Han!" The older boy shouted. "Now!"

"I'll- I'll go around!" I shouted back. Before they could say anything, I ran around to the other side of the yard. When I got there, I stopped.

In front of me, there was no driveway. No sign of there once being a driveway. There was only a big gaping hole, my brothers and sisters were not there. There was nothing.

I looked at the hole, shocked. Where was the end of the driveway? What happened to my brothers and sisters? I felt a few tears go down my cheeks. What had happened to my life? Only an hour ago I was racing with everyone! My sobs grew louder until I was on the grass with my face buried in my hands.

How long I cried I'm not sure, but after what seemed like a long time I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Zexion.

"Come," he said.

Why I did what I did I'm not sure, but I did fallow him.

* * *

I sat on the white bed in my room. After I had fallowed Zexion and Axel, they took me to the Castle That Never Was. There was no doubt about it now, I was in Kingdom Hearts the video game and I had somehow lost my heart to that thing that had attacked me during my dream, or really what I had thought to be a dream.

When they had taken me to the castle, Zexion led me to a room that was all grey. On the bed there was a black cloak and black heeled shoes. Zexion told me to put on the clothes and wait until someone came for me. So that's where I was now, waiting.

I looked up as the door opened. A tall man with blackish blondish hair came into the room. He had an eye patch over one eye and a scar running down his face.

'Xigbar,' I thought.

Xigbar looked at me for a second. "So you're the newbie, eh? Well, come with me little girl, I'll take ya to the Round Room."

Xigbar led me down countless corridors and numerous hallways. Finally we reached a large double door. Xigbar opened the door, as he did I pulled my hood up to hide my face.

We entered the large room. I felt fourteen different pairs of eyes look down on me.

"My fellow Nobodies," Xenmas said. "Let us give a welcome to Organazation XIII's newest member, XV Haxann."

**Claimer: I own Haxann!**

**Me: Did you like it? If you have time, please review.**

**Happy Writing!**


	2. Day 2: My First Mission

Day 2: My First Mission

**Me: Hi there! Before I get to the chapter, I wanted to thank koryandrs and BloodieReader for fallowing and reviewing. Thanks again!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts the game nor Kingdom Hearts the moon.**

**Claimer: I own Haxann!**

Me and Xigbar walked back to my room. I had this pit in my stomach that just wouldn't go away. When we reached the room, Xigbar turned to me.

"Listen kiddy," he said. "You're gonna stay here until we send someone to come and get you in the morning, are we clear?" I simply nodded in reply.  
"Good," Xigbar then left the room and I closed the door behind him.

I sat on my bed and pulled off my hood. Okay, time to recap. My home and friends and family were apparently gone, I was in the Castle That Never Was and had been named Haxann. Talk about a hard day...

No, this wasn't funny. I was far- no, _worlds_ away from home. My brothers and sisters were gone, I was in a stinking castle! I felt a few tears to down my cheeks. How could I not help crying? I had never really been away from home and now my home was gone? That can't be!

I buried my head in my pillow and closed my eyes, I hadn't meant to fall asleep really, but I did and awoke when a small knock came on the door.

I got up and rubbed my eyes. Was it morning all ready? I looked out the window and checked only to see a dark sky. Another small knock came on the door so I got up from the bed and opened the door.

A girl who looked about fourteen years old was standing there. She had raven black hair and blue eyes. She smiled slightly at me. "Hi, you must be Haxann, I'm Xion. Come on, I'll take you to the Grey Area." I stepped out of the room and fallowed Xion.

When we reached the Grey Area, all of the other members were there. I saw Demyx lying on the couch with his sitar, getting yelled at by Marluxia. Saïx came over to us with a cold stare.

"Sit on a couch until you are called," he ordered, pointing to one of the white sofas. I sat down on the nearest one while Saïx gave Xion a slip of paper.

I sat there for a while before another member came in. He had red spiky hair and purple marks under each eye. He walked over to the sofa across from mine and began flipping though a magazine that wasn't there before.

Saïx noticed Axel's entrance. "Eight," he said with out any emotion (_no surprise_), "In case you've forgotten, you have a mission today."

"I'll get to em," Axel replied without looking up from his magazine.

"You will do them now," Saïx said, "For you have a mission of importance."

"Aw, you got me a special mission? How nice!"

"You shall take Fifteen out and explain the mission process to her."

Axel looked at me with scorn. "I have to babysit? No fair!"

"If you have any complaints I will gladly report them to the Superior."

"I'm going, I'm going," Axel stood up from the couch, motioning me to fallow, he opened a Dark Corridor and we walked though it.

The Dark Corridor was very strange, it gave me such a odd feeling. Before long though we were out of the darkness and in the light of Twilight Town.

"All right listen," Axel said when we had come out. "We have no hearts so we do missions to fight heartless to compleat Kingdom Hearts so we can get hearts, ka?" I nodded.

"Alright," Axel continued, "To beat the heartless we have to fight them, and to fight them we need weapons. But we all have elements too. Each member of the Organazation has an element, for example, I wield fire. Now today me and you our going to find your element, won't that be fun," he added under his breath.

Just then, a Shadow heartless appeared. It's small black body wiggled as it looked at us, unable to keep still. "I must say," Axel commented. "These things do show up at the right times, don't they?" He summoned his frisbees, (yes, I don't know what there called) "Lets go, the sooner this is over the sooner I can nap."

The Shadow heartless disappeared after Axel threw his weapon at it, but more heartless just took its place. "Great, not my day, is it?" He tuned back to look at me. "Don't just stand there? Come beat these heartless!"

"But I don't have a weapon!" I said, but Axel didn't hear me, or maybe he did but didn't bother answering, either way I needed to do something. Heatless sprouted up in front of me and began walking towards me. I backed up, only to trip and fall into a puddle. The heartless were coming closer, I panicked, wondering what to do. 'Look in the water,' said a voice in my head. I did so to see the same reflection that I had seen back home. She moved her hands in a strange way. 'Copy me,' the voice said again. I did so and the water in the disappeared in to a clump in my hand. Before I thought about what I was doing, I lunched the water at the heartless and it vanished.

"Good job, thought I would have to swoop in and save you, again," Axel said while coming over to me. He noticed the water that was were the heartless was had been standing. "So your element is water? Huh, wonder how the boss mans gonna handle that," he scratched the back of his head. "All well, lets RTC," he made a portal and we walked though it.

When we got out, Saïx was still in his same place, does he ever leave it? "Better go to your room kid," Axel whispered to me. I obediently left the Grey Area, but stopped outside in the hall to hear what they were going to say.

Fist Saïx. "How did it go Eight?"

"Fine I guess. Her element is water."

"But that's Nine's element."

"Hey, I didn't chose what her power is over, take it up with her."

"...That will be all Eight." As Axel foot steps came near, I left the hallway quickly.

I wasn't in my room long when a knock came on the door. I opened it and Xion stood there. "Sorry to bother you," she said, "but I figured you wouldn't have anything to ware so I wanted to give you some of my clothes," she handed me the bundle in her arms.

"Thank you," I said quietly, giving her a small smile.

"No problem, goodnight."

"Good night," I closed the door behind Xion and went into the bathroom.

After I had but on the clothes, I looked into the mirror. The black leggings fit me, but the white tank top was a little big. I noticed on my chest was a small black X, right where my heart should be. I placed a hand over the X, hoping to feel a heart beat. But there was none. I turned away from the mirror. 'You're not the same person, are you?' I looked in the mirror to see that girl again.

"I'm-I'm the same person," I said, not looking into her face.

The girl shook her head. "You're not and you know it," she looked at me sadly. "I'm sorry."

"..Why do you look like me?" I asked, but the girl was gone and I saw my own reflection again.

I sighed, wondering if I had imagined it. No, I couldn't have, unless I had gone crazy, which was a possibility, that girl was real. I left the bathroom and laid down on the bed, hoping that when I woke up I would be in my own bed in my own house. But I had a strong feeling that I was to be disappointed.

**Me: Good? Bad? Should I admit that it is not worth anything? If you have time, please tell me what you think!**

**Happy Writing!**


	3. Day 3: Swimming

Day 3: Swimming

**Me: Hi! Before I get to the chapter, I just wan to thank all who reviewed and fallowed last chapter! You guys are the best!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts the game nor Kingdom Hearts the moon.**

**Claimer: I own Haxann!**

A knock at the door made me get up from the bed I had been siting on. I opened the door to see Demyx standing there. "Hey," he said, "Mission time." He then began walking towards the Grey Area.

We walked up to Saïx, who greeted us with a cold stare. He handed Demyx a slip of paper. "Your mission today Nine is to teach Fifteen how to use her element. Do not come back until she knows how," as of in a hurry to get rid if us, Saïx opened a portal and me and Demyx stepped though.

We were on a beach. I could hear the waters that were nearby and birds chirped and flew above us.

"All right!" I looked at Demyx. He had peeled off his cloak to reveal a bathing suit with dolphins on it. At my confused look, he explained. "Your element is water, right? So what better way to master water then be in it?"

"But," I began.

"I'm a higher rank then you," Demyx said.

"...I don't had a bathing suit."

"Ware your cloak, who's gonna notice?" With that, Demyx ran off towards the waves.

I sighed and pulled off my cloak, leaving me in the black leggings and white tank top from the night before, and fallowed Demyx. The water was rather nice, and I soon was sitting on the sandy bottom, wondering what to do next.

"Boo," I jumped at the sound. Demyx sat next to me.  
"Well? Go under water!"

"I don't have any goggles," I explained.

"So? Hello! Your element is water!" Seeing how I would not be moved, Demyx sighed. "I didn't want to do this..." Next thing I knew, I had my head under the water, with Demyx pushing down on me.

For a odd reason, I found that I felt the same as if I was breathing air. It took me a minute to realize that I could breath under the water. Demyx was next to me again. He moved his hand in a clicking motion and a small whirlpool floated away. I copied is motion, and found that I too could make a small whirlpool, not as strong though.

After a lot of splashing, yelling, and saving Demyx from being attacked by unfriendly seagulls, Demyx said, "Well, I guess that's it. Time to go home," he looks at me hopefully. "Think you mastered your element?"

"I don't know." How would I know? I mean, yeah, I could control a little water so I guess I could defend myself, but mastered it?

"Well, I guess since you have a basic idea then you'll probably learn magic tomorrow," he shook his head. "I feel for you."

"Why?"

"To learn magic, you must go on a mission with LARXENE!" He said it in such away that I expected a flash of blue lightning to go thought the sky.

"Is she all that bad?" I asked. Personally, I liked Larxene the character, but what she was really like and meeting her in person, well, I don't know.

Demyx looked at me with confusion. "'Is she all that bad'? Huh, you'll see tomorrow." On that reassuring note, Demyx opened a portal and we went though it.

* * *

"Haxann, Haxxan!"

I opened my eyes. In the dim light of my room, I looked around who had been speaking to me.

"Over here."

I turned at the sound, I gasped. There, in front of the door, stood almost an exact replica of me. The only difference were the clothes, the girl waring the sundress that I had worn before coming to the Organazation, and our hair, her's being long.

"You're- you're," I stuttered.

"The girl in the mirror," she finished. "Come."

"Where?"

"No time for that, just fallow me."

With out anymore words, the girl opened the door and stepped out into the hallway. Not Knowing what else to do, I fallowed.

We went down many halls and stair cases until we arrived in front of a door. The girl turned the handle and we entered. The room had a grey desk and black chair, (oh my gosh! Xenmas allowed something black inside the castle?)

"What is this place?" I asked as we entered.

"Xenmas's office," Opposite Me replied. She went over to the desk draw and, taking the key off the desk, opened the top draw. Pulling out a small piece of paper, she handed it to me.

"Um, should we be doing this?" I asked.

The girl frowned. "Ask me after you read this," she said. So I walked over to where she stood and took the note; this is what it said;

_Xenmas,_

_In the future, our plans failed. But I intend not to let that same mistake happen again. I have found away to contact another world that differs from our's. In that world no one knows of Kingdom Hearts, darkness, or heartless. I have thought of a plan to change the future and accomplish our goal. I have created a heartless an sent it to that world to take the heart of a young girl. My first thought was to take her sister, for she too holds the power we are looking for, but her light was to strong, and her courage to much. Unlike the one I picked for our plans, she should prove to be easy to manipulate. We shall change the future and claim Kingdom Hearts!_

Signed, Teranort

I started at the letter, completely shocked. I had been wondering why I was in Kingdom Hearts. At first, I had thought and hoped it was a dream, but now...

"You understand?" The girl asked. "Their using you. By your presence they hope to change what has already been written."

"H-how?" I asked.

The girl shook her head. "I don't know."

Helpful. "What-what do I do?"

"You have to stop them."

Okay, not the answer I was looking for. "But- I- um, I can't do anything! I mean, come on!" Where on earth is Sora when you need him? Oh, asleep, that's right.

"Why you?" The girl raised her eyebrow. "The letter states that clearly."

'She will prove easy to control and manipulate.' So I was a tool? "Even if I could to something, what could I do?"

"Make sure everything goes right!" The girl said as if it were obvious. "If their trying to change things, don't. Let. Them. Make sure things go right!"

"I-," I began. But I had no excuse. Saving worlds? What was I, a keyboard wielder?

The girl looked at me sadly. "You're not the same person," she whispered.

"That's what you said to me before," I remembered.

"I know you think and want to be Hanna," the girl said. "But can she save the worlds?"

"But I am Hanna!"

"No, you have to accept that you can't be Hanna. We need Haxann. Hanna is gone." With one last sad look the girl faded.

* * *

Back in my room, I thought about what the girl had said. The more I thought, the angrier I became. How dare she tell me that I had to be someone else! How dare that uh, what was his name? Send a heartless after me! A few tears went down my cheeks. I wanted to be home, not home in some castle, but home home. Home where my brothers and sisters were. Home where my mom was. I threw my self into the pillows, sobbing. I never wanted to be anyone but me.

I wished Haxann was dead.

**Me: Good? Bad? Should I just erase it? Please tell me what you think.**

**Happy Writing**!


	4. Day 4: Magic isn't fun

**Me: New chapter! Hope you guys enjoy and thanks for the reviews last chapter! It really means a lot! ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts the game nor Kingdom Hearts the moon.**

**Claimer: I own Haxann!**

I woke up with a small headache that seemed to threaten to get worse as the day wore on.

After washing my face and making my bed, I stepped out into the hall, hopeful to find my own way to the Grey Area. After going down countless corridors, up many stair cases, I realized that I was lost. Couldn't Xenmas put up a sign saying, _'Grey Area This Way' _or something? I sighed, leaning my aching head against the wall. How was I supposed to get out of this maze of a castle?

*_woosh_*

I lifted my head quickly at the sound just in time to see a small white figure disappear around the conner. I began to fallow, after all, what did I have to lose except getting lost more?

I soon spotted the thing. It was very thin and wiggled as it stood, staring at me with things that I assumed were eyes. "A Dusk," I whispered aloud. I looked at the odd patterns of blue on it's head, looking like it was warring a bow. I kneeled down. "Can you help me find the Grey Area?"

The dusk looked at me for a minute before scurrying away. "Umm, is that a yes?" I asked. Realizing that I might lose it, I fallowed quickly.

Soon, to my surprise, I was outside the Grey Area. "Thanks," I whispered to the dusk. The dusk looked back, almost surprised. I suppose it never heard the word 'Thanks' until now.

The dusk scurried away as I entered the Grey Area. I was relived to find that not many members had gathered yet. I sat on a couch to wait for Saïx to give me instructions.

It wasn't long until a young woman entered the Grey Area. She had short yellow hair that had two strand that seemed to defy gravity. Her aqua-green eyes were narrow and she had a smirk on her face. I watched as Larxene went up to Saïx, demanding her mission.

Saïx looked up from the clip bored he was reading from, looking rather annoyed to see Larxene there. "Your mission, Twelve," he said, "Is to teach Fifteen how to use and control magic."

Larxene looked at me angrily. "What am I? A preschool teacher?" She opened a portal and stomped though, I quickly fallowed.

We were in the sandlot and Twilight Town. I came out of the portal to see Larxene with her arms crossed, glaring at me. "Well?" She said expectingly.

"...Well what?" I asked shyly, not liking the glare on her face.

Larxene sighed in exasperation. "Honestly, didn't they tell you anything? You were supposed to bring a magic compartment and fire panel!"

I stared at her blankly.

Another sigh came from Larxene's mouth. "A magic compartment is this," she reached into one of the pockets in her cloak to reveal a square. The square was about six inches long in width and length. It had many small compartments in it like a shoe cubby. "These," Larxene continued, pulling out a really small square that had a flame on it, "Is a fire panel. Small squares like these are magic panels that fit in this magic compartment. You can buy the panels at Moguls, sometimes though, you can find them on missions." She threw me the magic compartment and panel, which I just barely caught. "Put the panel in the compartment."

I obeyed quickly, pushing the panel into one of the slots. "Now," Larxene snapped her fingers and a dusk appeared. "Use push the 'B' button on the top." I looked at the panel again and saw that in the top right hand corner there was a square button labeled 'B'. I pointed the panel at the dusk and pressed the button. The dusk quickly went up into flames and disappeared.

"Good," Larxene said, obviously not impressed. "You're not a compleat dope." I didn't reply. Partly because there was no good response and partly because I felt bad about hurting that dusk, especially since another dusk had helped me that morning. "Hey?"

I looked at Larxene. "Um, yes?"

"What's with you? Come on, pick up the pace! I want to get back and end this stupid assignment." Just then, heartless began appearing. "Ugh, great," Larxene sighed and summoned her knives. "What's with these things? Don't they know when their outmatched?" She looked at me with disgust. "Well, out matched by _me_ anyway."

I felt angry but had no time to show it as a heartless leaped a me. I dodged it just in time, using the fire panel. The heartless went up in flames, but I noticed the panel was gone._ 'I must have used it up,'_ I guessed. I'm quite the detective, aren't I?

I looked around for a puddle or something to draw water out of, but found none. Another heartless approached me. '_What do I do_?' I thought helplessly.  
The heatless breathed a flame of fire out of its mouth that came toward me. I ducked behind a bench.

"Look in a chest."

If the bench wasn't so low, I would have jumped. I looked next to me to see the girl from last night crouched next to me.

I gritted my teeth. "What are you doing here?"

The girl looked at me, her eyebrows raised. "Helping you."

"And how are you doing that?"

"Look for a chest!"

"Where?"

"On the other side of the lot." I looked where she was pointing.

"There's nothing there..." I turned to look at her, but she was gone. So, what did I do now? Go to the other side of the lot and risk getting hurt? Or stay here and probably getting hurt? A blast of fire that I heard made my decision. I crawled out from under the bench and ran across the lot. I found that there was indeed a small chest behind another bench. I opened the latch to find an ice panel at the bottom. I grabbed it and, pulling out the magic compartment, pushed it in. Pointing it at the heartless, I pressed the button.

After dispelling two more of the fire heartless, I heard faint clapping. I turned to see Larxene. "Well, well," she said. "Maybe you are some use," she opened a portal. "Let's go."

I fallowed, wondering where she had been when I was being chased. Really, I just got to the Organazation, yet during the times I had fought heartless the people who were training me left. Well, the most efficient way to train, yes, but also the most dangerous.

Larxene and I steeped out of the portal into the Grey Area. Saïx came over to us and began talking with Larxene, while I exited the area.

Back in my room, I noticed a pink floral bag on the floor. Could it be? I walked over to the bag and lifted it up. Yep, there was no doubt, this was my bag that I always carried around back home.

_Home_.

I shook my head, trying not to think of home. I sat on my bed and opened the bag, wondering if my things were still in it.

Yes, they were. My DSi XL, iPod, The Long Winter book, an my knitting and crochet. I looked at my needles and hooks, a sigh escaping my lips. It had only been three days ago since I had been taking from my world, but it seemed like so long.

*_woosh_*

I looked up to see a dusk in front of me. "Hey," I said. I noticed the strange patter of blue on its head. "Are you the same dusk from this morning?" The dusk did a backflip. "Is that a yes?" The dusk nodded.

The dusk looked at my needles and yarn that were next to me. Before I could do anything, it grabbed the yarn and fled.

"Hey!" I yelled, giving chase. I ran down the halls to catch up with it. It seemed to find great pleasure in the game, and began jumping on the sides of walls and ceilings. I began laughing, for it was very amusing to see the tricks it was doing. My laughter was cut short, however, when I saw Saïx at the end of the hall.

Me and the dusk both stopped at the sight of Saïx. He glared down at me an the dusk, his yellow eyes seemed to stab me or something, he glared so hard.  
"And what," he said. "Are you doing?"

"Umm," I began. "It-it took my yarn."

Saïx looked at me with a 'Is-that-the-best-excuse-you-could-come-up-with?' look. He turned his look to the dusk. "Drop the object."

The dusk quickly dropped the yarn at my feet. As I bent down to pick it up, Saïx said, "The halls are no place to play, go back to your room." I heard a portal close and was thankful that Saïx had not seen my face, for I was sure that it was red hot with angry. How dare he!

I began walking back to my room, when I realised I was being fallowed. I turned to see the dusk there. "Is something wrong?" I asked. The dusk did another backflip. "What is it?" It pointed to the yarn. "You want it?" It nodded. I thought for a minute before I broke off a piece and tied it in a bow. I placed the bow on the dusk's head and tied it in the back. "There," I said, admiring my work. "How's that?" The dusk did a backflip. I chuckled. "You should have a name, huh?"

At the word 'name', the dusk stopped doing backflips and stared at me. It pointed to the bow.

"Bow?" I asked. "What do you mean?" It continued pointing. "Oh, do mean 'Bow' is the name you want?" Another backflip. "Okay," I smiled. "You're name is Bow, okay, Bow?" The dusk looked at me and I could've sworn it smiled, it then went away.

Back in my room, I say on my bed again and picked up the needles and began to knit. It wasn't long before I noticed that someone was standing in the doorway. I looked up from my work and saw Demyx there, peering in my room.

"Umm, can I help you?" I asked.

Demyx, now knowing that I noticed him, entered my room and sat next to me. "What in the worlds are you doing?"

"Umm..," I began. "I'm-I'm knitting."

"Why?"

"Umm, because I like it?"

"Why?"

"Umm," I was really wanting to ask, '_why are you in my room' _when I thought of another idea. "Why do you play your sitar?"

"Because I like it," was the simply reply.

"Well, I knit because I like it."

"What's there to like? You're moving two sticks up and down!"

"And you're plucking strings."

Demyx didn't reply, but watched as I continued to knit. "You're quiet," he observed.

"...Why are you in here?" I asked after a pause.

He shrugged. "Bored."

"...So you just wander into peoples rooms?"

"Nah, just those who leave their doors open."

"...Will you go?"

"Okay," Demyx grinned. "_Silent Stitcher_."

* * *

That night, just as I was going to go to bed, Larxene came into my room. I liked at her surprised, wondering why she was here and if she ever heard of knocking.  
"Umm, can I help you?"

She looked at me with a look that I couldn't explain. "I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"You're not bad."

"Umm, thanks?"

"No, really." Larxene walked over to me. "Out of the whole Organazation, you didn't yell at me you mumble something under your breath on the mission. You just _did_."

Well, yeah, didn't want to get shocked, did I?  
"So?"

"I came here to warn you," she leaned in my face. "Stay away from Marluxia," she whispered. She then left.

Stay away from Marluxia? What did she mean? I shook my head before crawling into bed and turning off the light. As I thought about the day, I remembered the girl and how she appeared that afternoon.

_"They plan to use you to change things!"_

I sat up in bed as I remembered what the girl had said.  
"Xion," I whispered. Larxene, Marluxia, Lexuaes, Zexion, Vexen, they were still alive, yet Xion had her hood down.

_"They plan to use you to change things!"_

"The girl was right," I whispered. My head began to throb painfully and I threw myself into the covers, trying hard not to think about anything but sleep.

**Me: Pretty long chapter, huh? I was going to try to keep the same chapter length, but realized it would be impossible with this story. If you have time, can you please review?**

**Happy Writing!**

**(And reviewing! Hehehe)**


End file.
